Se Busca Un Amigo
by hinata.nice
Summary: “Yo buscaba a un amigo, pero afortunadamente encontré algo más que un amigo” pensaba la hermosa ojiblanca. // Aún no lo termino! xD
1. Una hermosa chica

_"Un príncipe NO necesita dos princesas"_

* * *

**Se busca a un amigo**

_Capítulo 1 Una Hermosa Chica_

Una chica de cabello negro azulado, con bellos ojos de un blanco hermoso, que podían hipnotizar a cualquiera pero que casi nadie notaba, iba caminando sola por la ciudad de Konoha. Todos se conocían en esa ciudad, y eso significa que todos saben hasta lo que no deberían saber, no hay ningún secreto que no sepa nadie de esta ciudad, en cambio, casi nadie sabía sobre ella, Hinata Hyuuga, una de las chicas más hermosas de Konoha, pero la menos notada por su timidez.

Caminaba hacia su casa, iba profundamente hundida en sus pensamientos que no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Cuando estaba ya a unos pocos metros de su casa oyó a un agitado Neji gritar su nombre.

-¡Hinata!.

-¿Qué pasa, Neji?.- dijo aquella chica.

-Tu padre te está buscando.-Neji parecía muy agitado, debía ser porque se había pasado un buen rato buscando a la ojiblanca.

-Oh, ya veo. Ahora mismo voy con él.-dijo amablemente y desapareció.

El padre de Hinata parecía disgustado por la impuntualidad de su hermosa hija, aunque para él no importaba si era hermosa o no.

-Hinata está tardando mucho.

-No se preocupe, padre. No ha de tardar.

La ojiblanca escuchó a su padre y a su hermana pequeña hablar sobre su impuntualidad, así que entró en el lugar donde se encontraban sus familiares lo más rápido posible.

-Padre.-dijo con la mirada baja- ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Si, Hinata. Quiero que entrenes con tu hermana.-al terminar de pronunciar eso su padre, los ojos de la bella chica se abrieron como platos enormes. Estaba sorprendida.

-Hinata, por favor.- suplicaba su pequeña hermana (que también era hermosa, pero no se comparaba con los encantos de Hinata)

-Está bien, padre.- dijo un poco nerviosa- Si usted me lo ordena.

-Bueno, empiecen, mientras yo las observaré.

Se quitó la chamarra que siempre solía traer y respiró profundamente para concentrarse mejor.

Hanabi, por otro lado, estaba concentrándose, hasta que se puso en posición de atacar a su hermana mayor, ya lista para empezar su entrenamiento.

Hinata ponía toda su dedicación en la pequeña pelea que tenían ella y su hermanita. Se sentía fatal en ese momento, pues su hermana la había logrado derrotar. Ella estaba totalmente segura de que su padre la regañaría y así fue.

-Hinata, ¿acaso no te da vergüenza que tu hermana menor sea más fuerte que tú?.-dijo con un tono de enojo y demasiada seriedad.

-Padre, ella me dejó ganar, por favor, no la regañe.-dijo Hanabi.

-No importa Hanabi, nuestro padre tiene razón, debería avergonzarme y entrenar mucho más.-dijo apenada.

-Bien, Hanabi, vámonos de aquí.

En cuanto salieron, unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrían las sonrosadas mejillas de Hinata. La bella ojiblanca esperó a que se alejaran un poco más. Cuando lo hicieron, agarró su chamarra, se la puso, para después salir corriendo, estaba demasiado triste. _"Mi padre tenía razón"_pensaba la , creía que era un total desastre. Corrió sin darse cuenta a dónde se dirigía realmente, mientras lloraba sin parar, susurrando _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"_

* * *

_  
_

_**Primer capítulo terminado! wii!! Espero que les haya gustadoo esta pequeño capítulo!... Ahora estoy trabajando en el segundo capítulo!!... Pero bueno pliiiz! dejen reviews! ... Se les agradecería muchísimo! wenuu... Que tengan un hermoso día... Atte: Montse! "hina-chan"**_


	2. Un lugar tranquilo

"_Un príncipe NO necesita dos princesas"_

* * *

**Se busca un amigo**

_Capítulo 2 Un Lugar Tranquilo._

En las calles de la ciudad de Konoha se encontraba un joven algo frío, de pocas palabras, pero muy apuesto y demasiado atractivo para los ojos de casi todas las chicas de ese lugar. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Sasuke Uchiha.

Iba corriendo porque estaba siendo perseguido por dos chicas, Sakura e Ino, que creían estar enamoradas profundamente de él. (Pero en sí, solo era atracción y obsesión lo que tenían las pobres).

-¡Dejen de seguirme!.- gritaba Sasuke mientras trataba de irse a un lugar tranquilo para estar solo y sin ellas persiguiéndolo.-¡Entiendan que no me gustan!

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡No te vayas mi amorcito!.- decía Sakura, un poco cansada de perseguirlo, pero totalmente segura de que lo alcanzaría.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¡Sasuke es solo MI amorcito!.- le reprochaba Ino a Sakura.

-Sí, claro, lo que digas.- dijo Sakura ignorando cada palabra que decía Ino, pues su único objetivo era alcanzar a su gran "amor" platónico.-¡Sasuke!.-gritaba cada vez más fuerte.

-¡YO SI TE AMO SASUKE! ¡DEJÉMOS A SAKURA Y ESCAPÉMONOS JUNTOS MuY LEJOS DE AQUÍ!.- decía Ino.

-¡NO!.-decía él, harto de escucharlas, las odiaba, podría haberles caído mejor si no le persiguieran, pero habían perdido su oportunidad de tener la amistad de Sasuke por lo insoportables que eran.

-¡Jaja! Me río de ti, te dijo que no.-le decía Sakura a Ino burlándose de ella.-_"La rechazó, que bien, entonces, eso significa solo una cosa ... ¡SI, LO SABÍA! ¡ME QUIERE SÓLO A MI!"_.-pensaba Sakura, mientras se ilusionaba.-¡Oh, Sasuke! ¿Entonces, eso significa que me quieres a mí?

-¡Claro que por supuesto que NO!.- dijo Sasuke horrorizado imaginándose junto a Sakura.

-¡Ahora te rechazó a ti! ¡Jaja!.-se reía Ino.

Sakura la miró con ojos de "muérete maldita" y la empezó a insultar e Ino hizo lo mismo.

-_"Sólo son unas chicas locas, urgidas y desesperadas por tener un novio. No causan más que problemas."-_pensaba Sasuke de ellas.- _"Ahora, es mi momento para escapar"._

Entonces Sasuke aprovechó el momento y escapó, dejando a esas dos chiquillas discutiendo como animales salvajes e insultándose.

Sakura e Ino al darse cuenta de que Sasuke se había escapado, se pusieron a llorar como cuando a un bebé le quitan su juguete favorito y se maldecían la una a la otra por dejarlo ir.

--

Tiempo después de que escapó, Sasuke se dispuso a caminar por la ciudad de Konoha esperando que nadie lo molestara, puesto que no quería que nadie lo acompañase.

Pensaba ir a su casa, pero si iba, estaría solo, aunque ya lo estaba -y bastante-, siendo así, descartó la idea de ir a su casa y siguió caminando.

Cansado de tanto caminar, paró en un bosque. Al llegar a aquel lugar, subió a un gran árbol y se sentó en la rama de este, contemplando el gran paisaje que estaba delante suyo. Era perfecto para estar solo, como a él le gustaba estar, pues no era muy de su agrado la compañía de molestas personas que sólo hablan de cosas que a él le parecían tontas e innecesarias, aunque otras veces sentía tanta soledad que se entristecía, pero eso no importaba ahora.

"_Por fin he encontrado un lugar tranquilo" pensó, y dio un gran suspiro._

* * *

_**Bueno este es el segundo cap. de "Se busca a un amigo"... **_

_**Gracias a los que me dejan reviews y gracias andrea por el consejo que me diste, creo que tienes mucha razón y lo tomaré muy en cuenta. **_

_**Saludos! XOXO! Que tengan un buen día n.n!**_


	3. Mi nuevo amigo

"_Los que prometen y no cumplen acaban sintiéndose impotentes y frustrados, _

_tal como les sucede a los que se aferran a las promesas"_-

Paulo Coelho.

* * *

**Se busca un amigo**

_Capítulo 3 Mi nuevo/a amigo/a._

Sasuke parecía haberse quedado dormido en aquel árbol. Dormía muy tranquilamente hasta que algo -o alguien- lo despertó. Miró hacía abajo y vio a una muy triste Hinata, que al parecer lloraba. Corría sin importar nada, hasta que paró de hacerlo al llegar al árbol donde se encontraba Sasuke, pero no se percató de que él estaba ahí. Hinata se sentó bajo el árbol y se abrazó a sus piernas, y comenzó a llorar más y más, cada vez más fuerte y diciéndose aún _"¿Por qué?". _

Por otro lado, Sasuke parecía molesto porque lo habían despertado. _"Maldición, ahora mi tranquilidad se ha esfumado" _pensaba.

-¿Por qué no puedo ser tan fuerte como mi primo Neji?.- Hinata continuaba llorando, tenía ganas de desaparecer, de huir muy lejos, de irse a un lugar que nadie la conociera, a un lugar donde no la juzgasen porque fuera un poco débil.

-Porque tal vez te limitas a serlo.- Sasuke respondió a su pregunta apareciendo de la nada.

-¿Eh?.- fue lo único que Hinata había podido decirle al joven Uchiha. Estaba sorprendida porque no sabía de donde había salido aquel apuesto chico.

-Me voy.-Sasuke dijo con indiferencia alejándose de la ojiblanca, pero ésta le ignoró y se hundió más en sus pensamientos.

-_"Porque me limito, por eso no soy como Neji, debería intentar ser como Naruto, él parece nunca rendirse".-_pensaba Hinata.-Porque me limito ...- pensó en voz alta esta vez.

Sasuke se paró y se volteó para mirarla, pensaba que era otra de esas chicas locas que lo perseguiría o tan siquiera le diría que no se fuera y que la acompañase, o algo por el estilo, pero Hinata lo ignoraba, porque estaba tan pensativa, quería que su padre hablara bien de ella, y quería tan siquiera, ser más fuerte que su pequeña hermana.

-¿No vas a perseguirme, gritar mi nombre, decir que soy muy atractivo?.- dijo Sasuke mirándola.-¿Algo?

-¿Por qué? … ¿Debería?.-dijo Hinata un poco confusa.

-¡No! En absoluto …-dijo él apenado.- Solo que, casi todas las chicas lo hacen, y es muy molesto. Y agradezco muchísimo que no lo hagas.

Ella lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír aún con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sasuke se acercó a ella, para después sentarse a su lado.

-Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca he hablado contigo.-dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, es cierto.

-¿Por qué lloras?.-le preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad.

-…-Hinata no quería decir porque lloraba, pues se avergonzaba de ser más débil que su hermana.

-Ah, ya veo que no quieres decirme … no hay problema, si no quieres no te obligo.-dijo amablemente Sasuke, desde hacía años que no era amable con nadie, pero ella tenía algo diferente a los demás, algo que ni siquiera él pudo descifrar lo que era, pero le gustaba, y mucho.

-No, no es eso, es solo que …-la ojiblanca no terminó lo que iba a decir porque Sasuke la interrumpió quitándole una hoja que traía en su cabello, y al hacer esto, Hinata se sonrojó.

-¿Es solo que …?.-dijo Sasuke.

Hinata parecía empezar a notar algo diferente en Sasuke, como él notó en ella e igual no sabía lo que podría ser ese "algo". Después volvió a la realidad y le contestó su pregunta.

-Mi padre cree que soy débil.-dicho esto, Hinata bajó la cabeza y otras lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas que aún seguían sonrojadas.

El Uchiha no dijo nada, así que un silencio reinó aquel lugar. Sasuke no sabía que decirle, hasta que se le ocurrió algo, aunque lo dijo inconscientemente.

-Mmm … si quieres yo te puedo entrenar .-dijo Sasuke sonrojándose, por primera vez en mucho tiempo y arrepentido de haberlo hecho.

Sonrojada Hinata también por lo que dijo Sasuke le respondió: -Claro- y sonrió.

Sasuke y Hinata comenzaron a entablar una conversación.

Y así pasaron más las horas hasta que parecía que ya era un poco tarde, podría decirse que las 6:30 p.m., pero a ellos no les importaba, porque él no tenía quien lo estuviera esperando en casa y ella porque no quería ver a su padre, y siguieron conversando sobre ellos, riéndose y sonriéndose sobre cualquier cosa, a veces sacaban temas de conversación que no eran muy agradables y se entristecían pero al cabo de minutos ya se estaban volviendo a reír.

En una de esas, Hinata recordó que siempre llevaba con ella una hoja que decía algo que ella había copiado del diario de su madre cuando era pequeña, era un pensamiento que hablaba sobre los amigos. Llevaba por título "Se busca un amigo" y había sido escrito por su madre, y ella adoraba y apreciaba demasiado ese escrito pues era lo que ella necesitaba y lo que pedía: Un amigo.

Pensó mucho en sí se lo mostraba a Sasuke, pues podía reaccionar de muchas maneras. Podía reírse, o talvez, entenderla y ser su amigo, pero talvez. No lo pensó más y decidió mostrárselo.

-Quisiera enseñarte algo.-dijo Hinata nerviosamente.

-¿De que se trata?.-preguntó Sasuke.

-Es … es sobre algo que escribió mi madre cuando era pequeña, mira.- dijo sacando una pequeña hoja de la bolsa que tenía su chamarra.-Es muy importante para mí, nunca se lo he enseñado a nadie, pero no sé, talvez sea bueno que se lo muestre a alguien. ¿Gustas leerlo?

El Uchiha asintió con la cabeza y tomó la pequeña hoja que decía así:

**"_SE BUSCA A UN AMIGO_**

_**Se busca a un amigo, que sea bastante atento, que no deje las cosas para mañana, que sobretodo sepa escucharme con atención, que no me haga preguntas cuando le estoy hablando y que no finja que me está escuchando.**_

_**Se busca a un amigo que sea agradable para pasar buenos momentos con él, que sea comprensible, no importa que no sea perfecto, pero tampoco que sea tan imperfecto que hasta sea así apropósito, que sepa todo sobre mi, que no me descuide y que se preocupe por mí.**_

_**Se busca a un amigo que sepa lo que es felicidad y lo que es tristeza, para que me comprenda en mis buenos y malos momentos, y que pase con él los mejores momentos de mi vida.**_

_**Se busca a un amigo que sea paciente, que sepa lo que es esperar, que sea cariñoso, que sepa darme mi espacio cuando lo necesite y que no me malinterprete, que me baje de mi nube de sueños a la realidad, pero que lo haga con delicadeza.**_

_**Se busca a un amigo que no deje caer mi cuerpo sin que esté él ahí para detenerme, que me haga ver el mundo como es, pero que también me inspire a soñar cosas que parezcan imposibles y que me ayude a lograrlas.**_

_**Se busca a un amigo que sepa llorar conmigo y a la vez reír, que sepa sonreírme con ternura, pero que no sea hipócrita, que sienta por mi algo muy fuerte, y que le cueste una vida cambiar eso que siente hacia mí, que me proteja de todo el mal que se avecina, y que me ayude a encontrar el arco iris en la lluvia. **_

_**Se busca un amigo que sepa dar sin pedir nada a cambio, que pueda experimentar lo qué es la paz cada que esté a su lado.**_

_**Se busca a un amigo que sepa respetarme, que se quede callado cuando hablo y cuando sepa que lo que necesito solamente es un abrazo, que sepa tratarme como debo ser tratada, como una persona y no como una basura.**_

_**Se busca a un amigo, que me busque cuando no lo he llamado aún, que me acompañe a ver el sol hasta que salga la luna, que cante conmigo mis canciones favoritas, que vea películas a mi lado aún cuando las odie, que me tome de la mano cada que me siento mal, que me diga que todo va a salir bien, y que me diga siempre la verdad.**_

_**Se busca a un amigo que no hable mal de mí a mis espaldas, que sepa qué es lo que me disgusta y lo que me gusta, y que sepa qué es lo que le choca de mí, pero que no intente cambiarlo, que me acepte como soy.**_

_**Se busca a un amigo que me abrace, que me tome de la mano, un amigo que esté siempre ahí para mi.**_

_**Si hay alguien así, por favor, no tarde en venir, que la recompensa será … mi amistad también."**_

Sasuke terminó de leer el escrito de la madre de Hinata y se puso a pensar que él necesitaba a un amigo, a alguien que hiciese todo lo que decía ahí, y que él haría lo mismo por su amigo. Hinata se sabía de memoria ese escrito y dijo lo último sin mirarlo.

-La recompensa será … mi amistad también.-lo miró, al ver que Sasuke se quedaba callado dijo-¿Crees que … tu y yo … podamos?.

-¿Qué?.-preguntó un confuso Sasuke.

-¿Ser amigos?.-preguntó de nuevo Hinata, con sus ojos bien abiertos, esperando un "Sí" de respuesta.

-Si.-dijo Sasuke mirando hacia los altos árboles que se encontraban a sus alrededores.-Yo creo que sí.-y sonrió.

Al cabo de poco tiempo, Neji apareció tras ellos queriendo atacar a Sasuke porque estaba con su prima -y se suponía que él tenía que cuidar a Hinata de todo-, pero Sasuke lo escuchó antes que atacara y aventó a Hinata para que no saliera lasmitada. Sin querer, Sasuke cayó sobre ella, y los dos se sonrojaron, y Neji tenía ganas de matar a Sasuke por lo que acababa de suceder, pero rápido se levantaron los dos para que Neji no se volviera loco.

-¡Hinata! ¡Vamos a casa!.-ordenó Neji a su prima y Hinata fue con él tomándolo del brazo y tratándole de explicar que no era lo que parecía, o tal vez sí pero no quería problemas y siguió insistiendo.

-Neji, de verdad que no es lo que parece, discúlpate con él por lo que ocurrió, él no quería hacerme daño ni nada de eso. Neji, por favor.-y Hinata lo miró con esos ojos que hipnotizan a cualquiera que la mire tan de cerca, que hasta hicieron que su propio primo se sonrojara.

-No, Hinata. Vámonos.-dijó apartando rápidamente sus ojos de los de ella, para que no notara el leve sonrojo que provocó en él.

Hinata soltó el brazo de Neji y corrió hacia Sasuke. Neji pareció enojarse, y Sasuke sorprenderse, pero aún así la dejó ir con el Uchiha esperándola a unos cuantos pasos.

-Sasuke, me tengo que ir. Te pido disculpas de parte de mi primo por lo que acaba de suceder.-dijo Hinata sonriendo apenada.

Neji al oír lo que dijo su prima, gritó: -Yo no le pido disculpas a nadie Hinata, y menos a alguien como él.

-No te preocupes, Hinata.-dijo Sasuke y se volteó para mirar a Neji.-No tiene caso molestarme con ese loco de tu primo.-y volteó de nuevo a mirar a Hinata.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver, **amigo**?.-dijo la ojiblanca con un tono más sonrojado en sus mejillas.

-Claro, **amiga**.-sonrió Sasuke, pero casi moría por dentro por esos ojos que mataban, esos blancos ojos de Hinata que desde verlos llorar, le encantaron.-_"Esto que siento, ¿Qué es?, ¿Qué me pasa?"_.-Se preguntó Sasuke muy confundido, pues sentía algo que nunca había sentido antes, algo que podría ser sólo una cosa.

-Nos vemos.-gritó una feliz Hinata alejándose con su primo Neji.

--

Los primos Hyuuga caminaban en silencio hacia su casa. Hinata quería volver a ver a su nuevo amigo. Sentía algo nuevo, pero no sabía que era. Al principio no le hizo mucho caso a lo que sentía, pero después empezó a reflexionarlo, y no llego a ninguna conclusión, no sabía lo que podía ser.

Siguió pensando la ojiblanca, hasta que volvió a la realidad, y miró a su primo, parecía enojado por lo que había pasado hace unos momentos con el tal Sasuke.

-¿Neji?.-preguntó Hinata.

-¿Si, Hinata?

-¿Por qué has venido a buscarme?

-Porque es mi deber protegerle.

-Oh.-dijo una desconcertada Hinata, pues no era la respuesta que esperaba.-Y … ¿Mi padre está preocupado por mi o …?

-Él no sabía nada de usted, y no quería saberlo hasta que usted mejore su habilidad en las peleas … pero, si le sirve de algo …-Neji dudó mucho en decirlo, pero lo dijo.- Yo era el que estaba preocupado, por eso vine a buscarle.

Hinata no sabía que decir, desde hacia tiempo que su primo la trataba de mejor manera, y ahora la estimaba y mucho, parecía que la protegía demasiado, pero ella lo agradecía.

-Neji … gracias.-dijo Hinata regalándole una sonrisa a su primo.

--

"_¿Por qué no puedo sacármela de la cabeza? … Parece como si me hubiera hechizado para que siempre la pensara, aunque lo admito, no es desagradable pensar en ella, hasta siento como si algo en mí la necesitase, no puedo mentir, se siente esto muy bien"_ pensaba el Uchiha.

Había caminado hasta su casa. Entró en ella, y después se dirigió hacia su habitación y se acostó en su cama.

Flashback

-Me alegra hablar con alguien sobre mi, sobre lo que siento y me gusta que me cuentes sobre ti tambien.-dijo Hinata muy feliz regalándole una sonrisa.

-A mi también.-Sasuke dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Fin del Flashback

"_Es tan linda … parece un ángel" _siguió pensando Sasuke "_Por fin encontré a una amiga"… _

_--_

"_Por fin encontré a un amigo"_ pensó Hinata al llegar a su habitación y acostarse en su cama.

_**Espero y les haya gustadooo estee capitulo … n.n dejen reviews please! Quieroo saber qué es lo que piensan sobre mi historia! Bueno me retiro! Cuidense y que tengan un excelente día! Xoxo n.n**_


	4. Pensando sin pensar

_"**Me doy cuenta de que me faltas**_**  
**_**y de que te busco entre las gentes, en el ruido,**_**  
**_**pero todo es inútil."**_

Jaime Sabines.

_**Se busca un amigo.  
**_

_Capítulo 4 Pensando sin pensar._

Hinata no se había despertado a pesar de que su alarma había sonado y ya era hora de ir a la escuela. Su padre, su hermana y Neji la esperaban para poder desayunar.

-Que raro… Hinata siempre es la primera en bajar y ahora ni sus luces- dijo Hanabi.

-Ya no es raro Hanabi, ¿no ves que tu hermana no es lo que uno cree que ella es?

-Pero… pff… Neji, ¿podrías ir a ver qué pasa con Hina?

-No se preocupe, ahora voy a ver qué es lo que pasa con ella.

Neji fue a la habitación de Hinata y vio que estaba profundamente dormida. Se quedó mirándola un buen rato hasta que se percató de que su prima se había despertado al fin.

Hinata estaba muy feliz, ya que al despertar, lo primero que pensó fue en Sasuke.

-Hinata…

-¡Neji! Hola ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Hinata muy entusiasmada – parece que hoy va a ser un lindo día ¿no crees?

-Seguro Hinata, pero lo será más si se apura a cambiarse para ir a la escuela ¿Qué a caso no sabe qué hora es?

-Ahhh! No oí la alarma, ahora mismo bajo.

-Sí, está bien.

Neji se quedo parado en la puerta de la habitación de Hinata en lugar de bajarse a desayunar, pero él no se había dado cuenta.

-Bueno, este … Ahora ya bajo Neji.

-Ah, sí. Lo siento.- dijo Neji apenado y se bajó.

Mientras tanto, Hinata seguía feliz. Sabía que iba a ver a Sasuke en la escuela. Así que decidió vestirse de lo mejor.

Al principio, se puso un pantalón blanco y una playera gris, pero no le gustó. Después intento con una falda roja y una playera blanca con una cereza en el centro pero tampoco la convenció del todo. Quería verse realmente hermosa, pero nada le parecía. Se probó un vestido rosa claro, después otro verde hasta que decidió ponerse un short negro, una playera azul y encima una sudadera negra y unos tenis negros.

Al bajar a la cocina, se dio cuenta de que su padre, su hermana y Neji ya no estaban. Pero no le importó, tomo una manzana y un vaso con agua, y se sentó en la barra y se puso a pensar, pero Neji la interrumpió.

-Hinata, será mejor que se apure para que llegue a la escuela a buena hora.

-Neji, deja de hablarme de usted, háblame mejor de tú – dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Neji un poco colorado de las mejillas le dijo que estaba bien.

-Me terminaré la manzana en el camino. ¿Nos vamos?

-Si Hinata.

Por otro lado, estaba Sasuke. Ya iba camino a la escuela. Estaba realmente feliz causa a Hinata, pero no sabía con precisión cuál era la razón de que estuviera feliz.

-¡¡Sasukeeeeeee!! – gritó Sakura al verlo caminando.

-Hola Sakura. Bonito día ¿No?

-Sí, claro – dijo Sakura extrañada de su amabilidad.

A Sasuke no podría molestarle nada ese día, ya que él sólo pensaba en Hinata, siendo así, dejó que Sakura lo acompañara a la escuela. Y platicaron, pero Sasuke ya quería ver a Hinata.

Al llegar a la escuela, cuando entró al salón, vio a Hinata. Estaba completamente hermosa, todas eran feas al lado de ella. La vio sonriendo y platicando con Neji y Naruto. Sakura le hablaba a Sasuke, pero éste no le hacía caso, porque estaba tan perdido en Hinata.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Iuhu! ¡Hazme caso!

Hinata, al oír a Sakura diciendo el nombre de su nuevo amigo, volteó inmediatamente y lo miró. Ambos se sonrojaron y ni siquiera podían saludarse de lo nerviosos que se pusieron.

Ya cuando por fin se iban a hablar, había llegado su profesor de matemáticas, y su oportunidad de saludarse se esfumó, ya que el maestro mandó a su asiento a Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba en la primera fila, hasta atrás y Hinata estaba en la segunda fila, pero estaba delante de Naruto. Pero eso no era impedimento de que ellos se miraran de repente o se mandaran papelitos.

A Naruto, el asunto de que se miraran y mandaran papelitos, le parecía bastante raro, así que le mandó un papelito a Hinata que decía: _Amiga Hinata, perdona que me meta o que te pregunte, pero ¿qué pasa contigo y con Sasuke?... Naruto._

Hinata se rió de la extrañeza de Naruto y le respondió: _pasa que ahora somos muy buenos amigos, sólo eso… Hinata._


	5. Sentimiento extraño

"_**Como si pudiese elegir en el amor,  
como si no fuera un rayo que te parte los huesos  
y te deja estaqueado en la mitad del patio"**_

- Cortazar

* * *

_**Se busca un amigo**_

_Capítulo 5. Sentimiento extraño._

Era hora del descanso. Hinata y Sasuke tenían planeado almorzar juntos, pero hubo algunos pequeños obstáculos que no los dejaban hablarse, ni sentarse juntos.

-¡Hinata-chan!- gritó Naruto, junto con Kiba.

-Etto… ¿qué pasa?-dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa, puesto que estaba buscando a Sasuke y quería hablar con él.

-Hinata, quería saludarte y platicar sobre algunas cosas y…-dijo Kiba.

-Ah, sí, está bien… ¿han visto a Sasuke?-decía Hinata todavía buscando con la mirada a Sasuke, pero no lo veía.

-¡Hinata! Ni me has dejado terminar la frase y ya estás preguntándome otra cosa, a parte, ¿para qué quieres a Sasuke?-dijo Kiba enfadado.

-Si Hina, ¿ahora qué traes con Sasuke?-dijo Naruto extrañado aún por lo de Hinata y Sasuke.

-Es que tengo una plática pendiente con él, y me urge hablarlo. ¡Por favor! Díganme dónde lo puedo encontrar.

Hinata estaba desesperada, ya la habían hecho perder mucho tiempo. Pero de repente lo vio, iba corriendo hacia el patio perseguido por Sakura e Ino.

_-¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? Necesito hablar con Hinata, he esperado toda la mañana para poder charlar con ella, y estas locas no dejan de perseguirme. Debo de encontrarla – _pensaba un agitado Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke, no te vayas!-gritaba Ino desesperada.

-¡No te hará caso! ¡Déjalo en paz! A mi es a la que me quiere. ¿No sabías que fue muy amable conmigo en la mañana y me acompaño hasta la escuela y platicamos? – dijo Sakura felizmente.

-¡No quiero a ninguna! ¡Sólo son un problema! ¡Déjenme en paz! – gritaba Sasuke.

-¡Sakura! ¡Ino! – les gritó Hinata, poniéndoseles en frente. – Tengo una idea, dejen de perseguir a Sasuke, y les diré lo que tengo en mente, sé que es algo que les va interesar más que perseguir a Sasuke.

Sakura e Ino dejaron de perseguir a Sasuke y fueron con Hinata.

Sasuke estaba confundido, pero decidió ver qué era lo que tramaba Hinata.

-Miren. Sé que ustedes mueren por Sasuke, pero les tengo una brillante idea. ¿Por qué no me dejan que yo hable con él y le pregunte sobre ustedes? Después, vendré con ustedes, y les contaré cada palabra que salga de la boca de Sasuke, y ya no se tendrán que pelear para ver a quien quiere – dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Seguro, pero no tendrás que hacerlo, porque me quiere a mí – decía una Sakura muy segura.

-¡Cállate! O si no…

-¡Chicas! – gritó Hinata enojada, porque ya le habían quitado mucho tiempo y no podía esperar para estar con Sasuke, pero Sakura e Ino la miraron extrañadas – hehe, lo siento. Es que … no sé qué.

-Ok, de acuerdo. Te dejaremos que hables con él. Pero nos dirás toda y cada una de las palabras que diga. ¿Prometido?

-Prometido.

-Bueno, nos esconderemos y ya nos vendrás a decir.

-Chicas… no se escondan, de eso no se trata, váyanse, ya les prometí que se los contaré todo.

-Está bien, está bien.

-Bueno, iré con él. Hasta después.

-Adiós Hinata-Chan.

Hinata estaba al fin feliz de que ya iba a poder hablar con Sasuke.

-Buena idea amiga – dijo Sasuke saliendo de ningún lado.

-Eres bueno apareciendo de la nada

-Por fin podemos hablar

-Sí, por fin.

El corazón de ambos latía muy rápido, pero… había un problema. No sabían qué era lo que sentían. Era nuevo.

Para Hinata era muy confuso, puesto que no era el mismo sentimiento hacia Naruto, y eso la espantaba, porque era algo… algo más fuerte.

Pero para Sasuke, era mucho más confuso, puesto que él nunca había sentido nada de eso en su vida.

-Bueno… ¿y ahora?

-No sé… ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a sentar a algún lado? – preguntó Sasuke a Hinata.

-Seguro.

Ambos fueron a la cafetería de su escuela. Era muy grande y había muchas mesas, pero casi ninguna vacía.

Justo cuando encontraron una dónde sentarse, había sonado la campana de que su descanso había terminado.

-Maldición – dijo Sasuke muy enojado.

-No te enojes Sasuke, ya hablaremos saliendo de la escuela. ¿Te parece? – dijo Hinata con su voz tan suave y linda que hizo que Sasuke se sonrojara.

-Es… Este, sí Hinata, no te preocupes.

Ambos se dirigieron a clase, pero con un sentimiento muy extraño dentro de ellos. Temían lo que pudiera ser, pero a la vez, ese sentimiento, les daba felicidad.

* * *

**Waaa... espero y les guste este cap. Lo sientoo si me tarde mucho subir el cap. anterior.. sq lo que pasa es q he estado muy atareada ... prometo terminar la historia pronto!!... babaee...**

**atto: bOnita mOn-mOn. }+ n_________________n**


	6. Te he dominado

"_**El amor puede ser horrible para quienes no están  
enamorados. Incluso es horrible para quienes lo están.  
El amor no siempre es algo bueno, ni siquiera algo feliz.  
A veces es lo peor que te puede pasar.  
Pero el amor es como la luz de luna o los truenos,  
o como la lluvia que cae sobre un techo de hojalata en  
medio de la noche: el amor es una de las cosas  
de la vida que realmente vale la pena conocer"  
**__**  
**__- Una visita inesperada / Sonya Hartnett_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Se busca un amigo.**_

_Capítulo 6. Te he dominado._

El momento esperado de ambos chicos llegó: la campana había sonado.

"_Al fin"- _Pensó Hinata y Sasuke.

-Bueno, pueden retirarse. En orden por favor – dijo el profesor.

-¡Hinata-chan! – gritó Naruto, como era de costumbre y agarrándola del brazo.

-Na- Naruto… espera… - dijo tratando de que la soltara y se diera cuenta que no quería ir con él. Por primera vez.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan? ¿No recuerdas que íbamos a ir a comer juntos? – dijo Naruto con un tono triste.

-¡No! No… no es eso Naruto, lo que pasa es que tengo asuntos pendientes… y ¿podemos ir luego?

-Ay, Pero Hinata-chan… bueno – dijo con tono más triste.

-Lo siento Naruto, pero bueno, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos – dijo sonriéndole y saliendo por la puerta del salón de clases.

-Te dejó plantado ¿eh? – dijo un divertido Sasuke.

-¡Cállate! – Naruto estaba muy enojado.

-Bueno, nos vemos baka – dijo burlándose de él y saliendo para ir detrás de Hinata.

Sasuke estaba buscando con la mirada a su nueva _amiga_ Hinata. Hinata lo esperaba a la puerta de la escuela. Pero Sasuke no la vio y se siguió.

-¡Sasuke! – gritó la ojiblanca.

-Ahí estás, te estaba buscando. Al fin, podemos hablar.

Los dos se miraron unos cuantos segundos, pero inmediatamente se sonrojaron y empezaron a caminar.

-Y… - dijo Hinata.

-¿Y…?

-No lo sé. Este… mmm… ¿A dónde te gustaría ir Hinata?

-A un lugar donde nadie nos pueda molestar…

-¿Quieres que vayamos a mi…

-¡Hinata-chan! – gritaron muy fuerte Sakura e Ino.

-¿¡Ahora qué!? – dijo Hinata un poco estresada.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya le preguntaste sobre… "eso"? – dijo Ino

-Mhmm…- trató de llamar la atención Sasuke y que se dieran cuenta de que estorbaban… como siempre.

-Sasuke, ho- hola… lo siento por interrumpirlos, este… ya nos íbamos – dijo Sakura.

-Sí, será mejor que se vayan que todavía no… de lo de ya saben qué – dijo Hinata tratando de hacer que se fueran.

-¿De qué? – dijo Ino torpemente.

-¡Vámonos! – dijo Sakura agarrando a Ino para que dejaran a Hinata sola con Sasuke, pensando que ella iba a sacarle la "sopa" para que les dijera la verdad.

-Luego nos vemos Sakura… Ino. – dijo suspirando Hinata de cansancio de que todo en todo el día no la habían dejado en paz.

-Disculpa Sasuke, ¿en qué estábamos? – dijo Hinata.

-En que íbamos a ir a mi casa para que nadie nos moleste.

-¿A tu ca… casa? – dijo Hinata mientras se le pintaban de un leve rojo sus mejillas.

-Sí, ahí nadie podrá molestarnos. A menos que tú no quieras ir.

-No, no te preocupes.

Justo cuando por fin iban a dirigirse a la casa de Sasuke, llegó Neji para llevar a su prima a casa. Hinata no quería irse, pero tenía que hacerlo, porque si su padre se enteraba de que no estaba en casa y estaba en la del Uchiha, iba a enfurecer. Así que no preguntó a su primo qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí y decidió despedirse de Sasuke, pero no sin antes pedirle a su primo que la esperara, corrió hacia él para decirle:

-Neji, ¿podrías esperar? – dijo tratando de convencer a su primo Neji, cosa que no era difícil, puesto que su voz aterciopelada podía matar a cualquiera.

-S...sí Hinata, como ust… tú quieras – dijo con nerviosismo.

-¡Gracias, Neji! – dijo con un brillo en sus ojos por la amabilidad de su primo.

Se volteó y fue con Sasuke.

-¿Ahora qué Hinata? – dijo Sasuke enojado.

-Lo siento mucho de verdad, pero tengo que irme con Neji, sino mi padre enfurecerá – le dijo a su amigo tristemente.

-Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no en la noche te escapas de casa, y nos encontramos en la noche?

-No… no lo sé, Sasuke.

-Anda, vamos. Porque puede que mañana no nos dejen platicar ni nada. Anda… ¿sí? – Sasuke trató de convencerla con la mirada que nunca le había dado a nadie, sólo a ella, porque por primera vez en su vida, alguien lo había hipnotizado.

-No lo sé, podría ser peligroso…

-Te espero a las ocho afuera de tu casa – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Yo… yo… yo… - no le salían las palabras por el beso que le había dado.

Sasuke sabía que ella tenía poder sobre él, pero no quería demostrárselo porque no quería que nadie supiera que alguien, al fin… lo había dominado.

* * *

**_Waa.. espero que les haya gustado este cap... prometo que el próximo capítulo va a estar mejor n_nU... bueno, cuídense y gracias por leerme! _**


	7. Conociéndote

"_**El amor es lo único que  
te salva de toda la porquería  
que pasa en todo el mundo"**_

* * *

_**Se busca un amigo.**_

_Capítulo 7. Conociéndote._

Hinata salió de su casa para encontrarse con Sasuke.

Ya estando en la puerta de su casa, sin decidirlo, sus pies los dirigieron hacia un pequeño páramo. Al llegar ahí, sin proponérselo, se sentaron en unos columpios que estaban en ese lugar. Comenzaron a balancearse y después de un intenso silencio empezaron a hablar, a conocerse, a echar un vistazo en la vida del otro.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? – pregunto Sasuke a Hinata.

- Porque este es un lugar especial para mí – dijo la ojiblanca con una sonrisa nerviosa – Siempre que quiero sentirme mejor, vengo aquí. Y además…

- ¿Además qué?

-No, n..na…da – dijo Hinata tartamudeando.

-Vamos, Hinata, dime… ¿recuerdas que somos _amigos_, no?

-Bueno… es que es algo que me apena decirte…

-Si no quieres, entonces no me digas – dijo fríamente, para ver si eso funcionaba con Hinata.

Y dicho y hecho, funcionó: - Está bien, te lo diré… pero te advierto que es algo tonto – dijo Hinata.

-…

- Lo que te iba a decir es que este lugar me hace recordar a alguien que es especial para mí…

-Ajá… y ¿entonces?

-Es que es vergonzoso, ¡Promete que no te reirás cuando te lo diga!

-Hmp… como quieras.

-¡Es que aquí fue donde conocí a Naruto! – dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Hinata quiso ver la reacción de Sasuke. Sasuke mientras tanto, trataba de contener la risa, pero al final dijo lo que pensaba: - ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Naruto!? Jaja. –

-Sí, Naruto… pero… ¡PROMETISTE NO REÍRTE! ¡NO TE RÍAS! – decía Hinata un poco molesta porque se había reído.

-Bueno, lo siento… es que ¿Naruto?

-Olvídalo, ¿vez? Te dije que era vergonzoso.

-Pero, es que Naruto es muy poco para alguien tan… además hay mejores personas como… - Sasuke se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y prefirió callarse.

-¿Cómo quien? – preguntó Hinata inocentemente.

-Pues no sé… olvídalo.

Sasuke y Hinata siguieron platicando cada vez con más confianza, hablaron de todo y nada, muchas veces coincidieron en cosas y otras tantas no.

Conforme hablaban conocían cada vez más al otro y de sí mismos. Tenían muchas diferencias y platicaban de ellas, incluso tuvieron pequeñas disputas, pero si en algo estaban anónimamente de acuerdo, era en que lo mejor que podía haber… era estar juntos.

Sin darse cuenta de pronto estaba a punto de amanecer y se acordaron de que Hinata tenía que regresar a casa.

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Hinata. Caminaban, inconscientemente, lento, pues muy dentro de ellos no querían despedirse.

-_"Qué injusto. Yo quería pasar más tiempo con Hinata, pero ya la veré en la escuela" _– pensaba un molesto Sasuke.

-_"Hubiera deseado que esto durara más tiempo" – _pensó Hinata para suspirar después.

Sin percatarse, al fin habían llegado a casa de Hinata. Realmente hubiesen deseado que el tiempo que pasaron juntos hubiese durado más, pero sabían que no podían hacer nada al respecto.

-Creo que hemos llegado – dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, lo sé – le respondió Hinata.

-Me la pasé muy bien, espero y lo volvamos a repetir un día de estos

-Yo también lo espero – dijo Hinata sonrojándose – Gracias por traerme a casa – dijo acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos en la escuela.

Hinata se metió rápidamente a su casa, no quería ver la reacción de Sasuke al beso que le había dado en la mejilla, simplemente porque sabía que él era frío, pero esa noche, en el páramo había actuado completamente diferente con ella…

Hinata se dirigió a su cuarto, pero para su mala suerte se encontró a su primo Neji.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hinata?

-Neji-niisan… yo… fui a la cocina… me dio un poco de hambre y yo…

-Será mejor que vayas a tu cuarto antes de que tu padre se de cuenta de que te escapaste.

Hinata se sorprendió al saber que su primo se dio cuenta de que ella se había escapado y que no fue tras de ella a buscarla o a detenerla, al parecer, Neji había cambiado, Neji era más amable con ella.

-Gracias neji-niisan… te quiero – dijo Hinata dándole un abrazo a su primo para después irse a su cuarto.

Al llegar a éste, se dirigió a su cama, quitándose sus zapatos y la chamarra que tenía puesta, se recostó y se puso a pensar justo como la primera vez de platicar con él en el bosque…

"_Ese páramo era especial para mí, porque ahí conocí a Naruto, pero ahora será más especial porque fue donde realmente conocí a Sasuke… supe todo sobre él… fue un momento tan agradable" –_pensó Hinata.

Ella estaba feliz por el momento tan especial que había pasado con Sasuke, sabía que lo guardaría en su corazón por siempre, pero recordándose, que eso que sentía no podía ser amor… o no se parecía en lo absoluto, puesto que no era lo mismo con Naruto.

Por otro lado, Sasuke llegó a su casa confundido más de lo que ya estaba.

"_¿Por qué no me habrá molestado ese beso? Sé que si me lo hubiese dado otra chica, me hubiese enfadado… pero Hinata… Hinata es diferente… ahora ella es… es especial para mí" – _pensó.

Él se había percatado que el vacío que sentía en su corazón, había desaparecido… todo gracias a Hinata.

"_Estoy, no sé si feliz, alegre o contento… o simplemente agradecido por haberla conocido… de verdad"_

* * *

**Hola! Quiero agradecer a mi amiga Caro, por ayudarme a hacer la continuación... realmente no sabía qué podía escribir y ella me ayudó. =D!!.. Gracias también a todos los que me leen, y a los que les gusta mi historia... dejen reviews n_n... Bueno, me voy... cuidense. n///n arriba el SasuHina!! xD**


	8. Cartas Sin Terminar

Por qué se me vendrá todo el amor  
de golpe cuando me siento triste, y te siento lejana ...

_- Pablo Neruda.  
_

* * *

_**Se busca un amigo.**_

_Capítulo 8 / Cartas sin terminar._

Hinata y Sasuke se hacían más y más amigos al pasar de los días. Pasaban el tiempo juntos y cuando no, se extrañaban demasiado. Ellos se habían convertido en los mejores amigos.

Se contaban lo que pensaban, sentían, vivían, sus secretos, etcétera, pero a fin de cuentas, se contaban todo.

Hinata le platicaba sobre lo que sentía hacía Naruto, y Sasuke le aconsejaba que le dijera lo que sentía aunque no iba a valer mucho la pena puesto que Naruto era un completo tonto.

-Hinata, ¿por qué no le confiesas tus sentimientos a Naruto?... Aunque no tendría caso porque es un tonto. Mejor, ya sé. Olvídate de él. ¿Sí? – decía un divertido Sasuke.

-¡Oye! Sabes que no me pienso olvidar de él. Lo quiero mucho y quiero estar junto a él. – dijo Hinata suspirando.

-Jaja, mira quien está por allá – dijo Sasuke.

-¿Quién? – al mirar Hinata vio a Naruto, y se volteó inmediatamente sonrojándose.

-Hmp… ya se fue, puedes continuar respirando – decía Sasuke molesto.

-Pff… Sasuke ¿qué hago?

-Hazle una carta y ponle todo lo que sientes.

-¡Esa es una gran idea… gracias Sasuke! ¡Te debo una, amigo! – decía Hinata felizmente y dándole un abrazo Sasuke.

Sasuke por su parte se había puesto un poco colorado. Le encantaba cuando su amiga lo abrazaba. Sabía que no era de él y que nunca lo iba a ser, pero estaba feliz de que ella lo fuera. Sabía que era su mejor amiga y que era mejor así.

-Sasuke, ¿en qué piensas?

-No, nada… no pienso en nada, Hinata.

-Oye Sasuke, ya me tengo que ir antes de que Neji haga otra de sus apariciones inesperadas… como siempre.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Luego nos vemos.

-Hasta luego, Sasuke – dijo Hinata.

Hinata ya se iba a ir cuando Sasuke le agarró el brazo.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?

Sasuke quería darle un beso… pero estaba consiente de que el corazón de Hinata ya estaba ocupado por Naruto… así que prefirió no hacerlo.

-Este… no se te olvide hacerle la carta a Naruto.

-No, claro que no se me olvidará. Gracias.

Hinata miró a Sasuke. Ya no era la persona que había visto aquel día en el bosque… era totalmente diferente. Era, a veces, un poco frío, pero era el mejor de los amigos. Sabía escuchar, era el mejor para dar consejos, era el mejor en darle abrazos cuando se sentía triste, el mejor comprendiéndola, en pocas palabras, el mejor en todo. Sabía que no podría ser feliz sin él, sin su mejor amigo. Él era muy lindo con ella, era totalmente diferente con ella, pero con los demás… seguía siendo el mismo. Así que antes de irse, dejó de mirarlo de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo… y le dio un beso… en la mejilla.

-Adiós, Sasuke! – dijo corriendo Hinata… estaba un poco avergonzada por la intención en la que dio ese beso. No había sido un beso como el que le hubiese gustado darle. Pero le dio un beso que para ella significo mil cosas.

"_Hinata y sus besos en la mejilla. Eso me hace odiarla un poquito porque me hace desearla más. Pero no sé, no sé en qué manera" _pensaba Sasuke.

Hinata sólo consiguió correr pero no fue a su casa como lo tenía planeado. Se dirigió a otro lugar… al bosque donde fue su primer encuentro con Sasuke.

"_¿Qué es esto que siento aquí… en mi corazón?" – _Pensaba Hinata –"_Ya no puedo seguir con esto, ni seguir dándole los besos en la mejilla. Sé que siento algo muy fuerte por Naruto, pero siento también algo por Sasuke. ¿Qué es?... que no puedo estar ni un solo momento tranquila. ¿Qué es?... que me hace perder los estribos cada que estoy alrededor suyo… ¿¡Qué diablos es esto que siento!? Tengo una convicción de que me gusta Naruto, pero no es lo mismo que siento por Sasuke, eso ya lo deduje desde hace tiempo, pero ¿entonces? ¿Podría ser amor esto que siento? Estoy empezando a pensar que sí. Ahora, bueno… no ahora, sino desde hace tiempo que pienso en Sasuke en todo momento. Estoy un poco despistada. ¿Por qué cuando no está, lo busco en todas partes? ¡Dios mío! ¡No sé qué hacer!" _

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No que ibas a ir a tu casa? – preguntó Sasuke sorprendido de ver a Hinata.

-¿Sasuke? Te hago la misma pregunta, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Am... Pues realmente no tenía planes para esta tarde y quise venir aquí un rato. ¿Tú porqué estás aquí?

-Este… es que quise venir a despejarme un momento. Pero ya me iba.

-No… no te vayas… por favor. Me gustaría pasar tiempo contigo… aquí.

-Está bien, Sasuke. Pero sólo un ratito.

-Sí, no te preocupes. No te quitaré mucho tiempo.

Ambos se pusieron de nuevo a platicar, después, se quedaron en silencio, mirando a su alrededor. Querían quedarse así siempre. Hasta que era hora de que Hinata realmente tenía que volver a casa. Ella se fue y Sasuke decidió quedarse un poco más, para después encaminarse a su casa, a paso lento, pues no tenía prisa, de hecho, él nunca tenía prisa.

Al llegar a su casa, se sentó en su escritorio y vio que había una hoja en éste. Se dispuso a sacar una pluma y las palabras comenzaron a llegar a su mente, mientras que la inspiración tocó de la nada su alma y comenzó a escribir:

"_**Querida Hinata:**_

_**No sé cómo empezar esta carta. Hay tantas cosas que no te he dicho, tantos secretos que he preferido guardármelos. **_

_**He pensado en hacer de esto, algo no tan enredoso. He pensado escribirte esto sin más, sin rodeos y decirte todo de golpe, pero algo me dice que esto que tengo que decirte… debe de ser con cuidado…**_

_**Hinata, yo lo he pensado y he llegado a la conclusión de que te amo. Nunca quise a nadie así. Tú me has hecho diferente. No puedo cambiar esto que siento aunque tratase de hacerlo, pero es lo que menos quiero. No quiero perderte…"**_

Sasuke quería decirle a Hinata que la amaba, que acababa de descubrirlo. Era algo tan nuevo que tenía ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y que todo el mundo se enterase de que él amaba a Hinata Hyuga. Pero de repente se le vino en mente que estaba mal amarla, que ella no estaba destinada para él y decidió guardar aquella hoja donde apenas alcanzó a escribir una pequeñísima parte de lo que en realidad sentía por Hinata.

Decidió que era mejor olvidarse de aquel asunto y seguir como sin nada. Decidió que era hora de aceptar que Hinata no le pertenecería nunca. Y también decidió que esa hoja la iba a tirar, pero mejor mañana.

"_Mañana será otro día y me olvidaré de todo este asunto o tal vez, mejor, lo piense mañana. Y me dé cuenta de que sólo es una tontería" _pensó Sasuke. Así que prefirió hacer otra cosa y guardó otra vez sus sentimientos.

Por otro lado, Hinata había recordado el consejo de su amigo Sasuke y quiso empezar a escribirle la carta a Naruto:

"_**Querido Naruto:**_

_**Hay algo que quiero confesarte. Es algo que me he guardado todos estos años. Te amo. No quisiera hacer esto largo. Sé que es una confesión que no cualquiera te la hace todos los día pero te amo. No puedo sacarte de mi mente y es que cuando estás cerca no puedo ni respirar. Me has quitado el sueño…**_

_**A veces no sé lo que siento hacia ti. Cuando te veo simplemente me olvido de todo.**_

_**¿Qué hago, Sasuke? ¿Qué digo? ¿Qué pienso? Es que cuando tú estás, siento que vuelvo a la vida después de tanto tiempo. Y me pregunto: ¿cómo es que haces que mi corazón se acelere cuando cerca estás?**_

_**Me confundes, al verte siento que el mundo es el mejor lugar, el más maravilloso, sólo por el simple hecho de existir, pero después se vuelve un tormento porque no te tengo, porque no estás al lado mío.**_

_**Maldita sensación que me provocas. Maldito deseo que siento. Maldito sentimiento que no se va por ningún motivo.**_

_**Algunas veces creo que esta felicidad se me va a escapar de las manos y todo esto que tengo dentro se destruirá…"**_

De repente, Hinata se percató de algo: al principio había puesto "Querido Naruto" pero después, sin pensarlo, conforme escribía la carta pensaba en Sasuke y hasta había puesto su nombre.

"_No lo puedo creer, sigue aquí… en mi mente… creo que lo mejor será que me distraiga y salga con Neji a algún lado… ya no quiero pensar más en esto… tal vez lo mejor será que lo piense mañana… hoy no"_

Hinata fue con Neji y no se despegó ni un momento de él. Entrenaron. Salieron a comer. Platicaron. Y con eso Hinata logró despejarse un poco.

Y Sasuke, no lo logró, porque no tenía con quien ir. Porque si iba con Naruto, se acordaría de que a Hinata le gusta y no había nadie más de su agrado, sólo Hinata, y no quería pensar en ella. Así que pensó en eso todo el tiempo… acordándose de la carta que dejó sin terminar, preguntándose cuándo iba a ser que siguiera escribiéndola…

* * *

_Creo que ahora no me inspire del todo... si tienen ideas para el siguiente capitulo, sean amables de decirme porfavor! Bueno, espero y les guste este cap. Saludos! n_n_


	9. Aquí Estoy

**

* * *

**

Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír una vez más.  
Confía en mí, deja tus miedos atrás y ya verás.  
Aquí estoy yo con un beso, quemándome los labios.  
Es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar. Déjame entrar.

–Luis Fonsi / _Aquí estoy _yo.

* * *

**Se busca un amigo.**

_Capítulo 9 / Aquí estoy_

Sasuke estaba decidido: le iba a dar la carta a Hinata. Así que salió de su casa para ir a buscarla… pero no la encontró. Nadie sabía en realidad con quién o dónde se encontraba.

Regresó a su casa y ahí estaba, en los escalones que estaban a la entrada, sentada, esperándolo. Estaba llorando desoladamente. Lo necesitaba tanto. No sabía qué hacer.

– ¿Hinata? – preguntó Sasuke.

– ¡Sasuke! – dijo abrazándolo y llorando más.

– ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué te hicieron?

–Naruto… él…

– ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Te lastimó? ¿Te hizo algo? Ahora va a ver. Me las va a pagar– gritó Sasuke enfurecido.

–No… él… la carta…– apenas podía decir Hinata puesto que estaba llorando.

– ¿Le diste la carta?

–No– dijo aferrándose más a Sasuke – Estaba… besándose con… – Hinata lloraba más.

– ¿Con quién? – preguntaba Sasuke desesperado.

– ¡Con Sakura, Sasuke! ¡Con Sakura!

Sasuke no tenía idea de qué hacer. Hinata no paraba de llorar. Ambos entraron a la casa de Sasuke y se sentaron en el sofá. Hinata se abrazó más a Sasuke y éste correspondió su abrazo.

–Hinata, yo… yo tengo algo importante que decirte… sé que tal vez no es el momento más indicado para decirte esto pero… – le dijo Sasuke aún abrazándola. Ya tenían vario rato así –…me gustas mucho. Desde aquella vez que nos hicimos amigos, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Creo, bueno… no creo… ¡Te amo! Eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida. Nunca llegué a creer que sentiría esto por alguien, pero te amo y no puedo parar este sentimiento que provocas cada que te veo. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto. Eres increíble. Todo lo que un hombre sueña. Eres aquello que todos anhelan tener. Sé que contigo seré feliz siempre. De verdad que no puedo parar de pensarte. Eres maravillosa, extraordinaria. Mi corazón se estremece cada que estás cerca. Y déjame decirte que Naruto es un total baka, ya que nunca se dio cuenta de la gran mujer que tenía en frente. Yo daría la vida por ti si me lo pidieras, y aún cuando no lo pidieras, te daría mi corazón. Te entrego todo lo que soy. Te entrego todo lo que tengo. Pero por favor, no te vayas nunca de mi vida…

–Sasuke… – dijo Hinata llorando más por lo que le estaba diciendo Sasuke. Por fin estaba percatándose de lo que en realidad sentía.

–No Hinata, aún no he terminado. Es que tengo tanto que agradecerte. Eres como un ángel. El más hermoso ángel de todo el universo entero. No hallaba forma de decirte todo esto. Te juro que me siento tan bien diciéndotelo. Y si no sientes lo mismo que yo, no me importa. Nada hará que cambie esto que siento, esto que me haces sentir. Esta magia que podría ser llamada amor. Eres lo mejor, de verdad. Te prometo que aunque no me ames de la misma manera, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, cuidándote y protegiéndote de todo aquel que quiera hacerte daño. Siempre voy a estar aquí. Como ahora, que estoy aquí, a tu lado. Te prometo nunca lastimarte. Te prometo siempre ser tu amigo. Tu compañero en el camino de tu vida. Porque de verdad te amo, y si existiera algo más que el amor, lo sentiría, porque siento que con esto, no te estoy diciendo lo que realmente siente mi corazón, porque siente más que amor. No sé que haría si no estuvieras conmigo. –Lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por los ojos de Sasuke– No sé que haría sin tus abrazos, sin tus labios delicados que rozan suavemente mi mejilla, sin tus sonrojos, no sabría que hacer sin tu sonrisa que no hace más que hacerme feliz e ilumina mi vida. Y si no me amas, si no quieres que te vuelva a repetir todo esto que te estoy diciendo… tan sólo déjame seguir estando contigo, como los mejores amigos que somos. Prometo no volver a decirte nada de esto… pero no dejes de hablarme por todo esto que siento. Porque tú eres la que lo provocas. Yo no quise sentir esto… tú hiciste que lo sintiera… y realmente no me arrepiento. No me arrepiento Hinata, porque eres la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida. Y quisiera ir a matar a Naruto por las lágrimas que ha logrado que derrames de tus bellos ojos. Aquellos ojos que parecen perlas preciosas. Quisiera agarrarlo y hacerlo sufrir y que pagara por lo que hizo. Pero no lo haría, porque sé que no te gustaría. Que tal vez me odiarías si lo hiciera, ya que él te gusta mucho. Pero tú también me gustas Hinata, y no sólo es una atracción física. Aunque debo confesarte que no estás nada mal. – Hinata soltó una pequeña risita, pero seguía llorando – Me vuelves loco. Si pudiese hacer que este momento durara toda la eternidad, lo haría. Porque amo que estés abrazada a mí. Amo poder ser tu amigo y que vengas a buscarme cada que necesitas a alguien. Bendigo la hora en la que te vi en aquel bosque llorando. Bendigo esa hora.

Hinata apretó con sus manos la camisa de Sasuke, y las lágrimas en los ojos de ambos no paraban de salir. No podía hablar, porque estaba tan feliz, tan contenta por todo eso que le había dicho Sasuke. Nunca nadie la había amado tanto como él. Y ella nunca había sentido eso que Sasuke la hacía sentir, ni siquiera Naruto. Y ella se sentía tan feliz de que Sasuke la amara de tal manera que hizo que ella llorara con las palabras que salían de la boca de su mejor amigo.

– ¿Hinata? ¿No vas a decirme nada? – dijo Sasuke aún abrazándola.

Hinata se quitó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Llorando más. Cada vez más. No quería arruinar aquel momento tan especial. No quería separarse de Sasuke, pero quería mirarlo, contemplarlo. Examinar cada una de su expresión de dolor, porque se sentía triste al verla llorar y al saber que no iba a contestarle nada. Se sentía algo rechazado, pero no sabía que Hinata sentía lo mismo.

Ella se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla.

–Sasuke, yo… yo también te amo– dijo Hinata volviéndolo a abrazar.

Ambos seguían llorando. No sabían si de dolor o de tanta felicidad.

Sasuke besó a Hinata en los labios. Era el primer beso de Hinata y estaba tan feliz. Sabía que nunca iba a olvidar ese momento en el que ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían. Se volvieron a abrazar.

–Gracias, Sasuke. Gracias de verdad– le dijo Hinata besándolo ahora ella a él.

–Hinata, ¿quieres ser mi novia? – le preguntó Sasuke a Hinata. Mirándola a los ojos aún con lágrimas.

–Sí, sí, sí quiero… claro que quiero. Te amo, Sasuke. Eres el mejor – lo volvió a abrazar.

**

* * *

**

_Bueno a mi tampoco me gustó el final... así que lo continuare... si quieren aportar ideas... se aceptaran... haha... buenOo... gracias a los que leen. n___n_


	10. Breathe

Look, in my opinion the best thing you can do is find a person who loves you for exactly what you are. Good mood, bad mood, ugly, pretty, handsome, what-have-you. The right person is still going to think the sun shines out of your ass. That's the kind of person that's worth sticking with**.–Juno.**

* * *

**Se busca un amigo.**

_Capítulo 10 / Breathe._

Hinata iba caminando por las calles de Konoha feliz, puesto que sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke se habían aclarado y ambos ya eran novios. Pero alguien interrumpió su felicidad.

– ¡Hinata! – gritó alguien.

– ¿Naruto? ¿Qué pasa?

–Hinata, hay algo importante que debo decirte.

–Dime – decía Hinata.

–Bueno, el otro día te me di cuenta de tu presencia… bueno me percaté de que viste el beso de Sakura y mío. Quería decirte que no es lo que parece… es que… yo nunca había besado a nadie y pues le pedí a Sakura ayuda porque vine a decirte que me gustas mucho Hinata – dijo Naruto acercándose a ella.

–Pero… Naruto, yo pensé… tu y Sakura…

–Shh… no digas nada –dijo callándole los labios con un beso.

--

Sasuke también estaba feliz. Quería darle una sorpresa a Hinata y le había comprado unas flores. Iba caminando para ver si se la encontraba. Estaba pensando en todo lo que le iba a decir. También había planeado una cena en su casa. En fin, sólo quería verla.

Pero para su desgracia, la vio con Naruto. La estaba besando y ella le estaba correspondiendo el beso.

–Hinata… yo pensé que…

Hinata escuchó la voz de Sasuke y quitó a Naruto.

–Sasuke… no… no es lo que parece. Yo, te… te lo puedo explicar.

Pero Sasuke no quería escuchar ni una palabra de su boca. No quería verla. Había hecho lo mismo que todos, traicionarlo… darle la espalda. Había ignorado todo lo que había pasado entre él y ella y prefirió al baka de Naruto que hace unos días se había estado besando con otra. Él sólo pensaba que ¿cómo podía ser así ella? Sentía que le había mentido todo este tiempo. Que no era la que él pensaba. Que era una total farsa.

Así que se dio la vuelta e ignoró todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Y se fue. Dejándola ahí.

–Hinata ven, deja a ese estúpido y vente conmigo. Yo sé que tu sientes lo mismo.

–Naruto yo… tú también me gustas. Pero creo que lo nuestro sólo es una pequeña atracción. De verdad yo amo a Sasuke y quiero estar con él. Lo siento.

–¿Entonces por qué correspondiste mi beso?

–Yo… yo… – Hinata se sentía devastada. Así que se fue de ahí. No tenía ganas de ver a Naruto.

¿Cómo puedo llegar así como así y besarla?

--

Hinata fue a la casa de Sasuke y toco a la puerta.

–Sasuke, por favor, abre la puerta.

–No te quiero ver Hinata. Vete de aquí. Te odio.

–Sasuke… por lo que mas quieras déjame explicarte.

– ¡No! ¡Vete! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que ahora me das asco? – le gritó Sasuke del otro lado de la puerta.

–No, Sasuke… por favor. Yo te amo a ti. Yo quiero estar contigo –decía Hinata rogándole. Tocando la puerta con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sasuke también había comenzado a llorar de coraje. Quería abrir la puerta y decirle que todo estaba bien… que él la perdonaba, pero en su mente regresaba aquella imagen en la que Hinata estaba besando a Naruto.

–Sasuke, por favor… por favor abre la puerta– seguía rogando Hinata, pero Sasuke ya no quería oírla, así que se fue a su habitación y se encerró con seguro. Ahí no podría oírla.

--

Hinata seguía afuera de la casa de Sasuke. Seguía llorando. Sabía que no tenía a nadie que la consolase… pues su mejor amigo no la quería ver ni en pintura. Quería estar con él y que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien… que toda aquella pesadilla iba a pasar. Pero esta vez, eso no ocurriría. Por su culpa. Por dejarse llevar por Naruto.

--

Sasuke estaba acostado en su cama. Agarró una almohada y la apretó con sus manos. Quería matar a Naruto por haber hecho eso con la persona que amaba. Con la persona que lo había salvado y después lo había tirado y pateado a la misma vez. Seguía sin creerlo. Pero tenía que aprender a vivir como solía hacerlo. Tenía que volver a ser el mismo.

--

Un ruido se escucho por donde estaba Hinata. Ella estaba esperando a que Sasuke abriera. Llevaba más de 3 horas esperándolo. Pero él nunca salió.

– ¿Sasuke? – preguntó Hinata desesperadamente.

–No, Hinata. Soy Neji. ¿Por qué estas ahí sentada?

–Neji… soy una tonta–empezó a llorar más Hinata y abrazó a su prima.

Mientras que Sasuke escuchó aquellos ruidos y vio a Hinata llorando en los brazos de Neji. Le daba un poco de rabia, pero sabía que era su primo… que él, ni ella tenían malas intenciones.

Hinata seguía maldiciéndose y Sasuke se puso a escuchar todo lo que Hinata estaba diciendo.

–Neji… yo… yo no quise besar a Naruto. Él me besó. El se acercó a mí y no me dejó salir. Me empezó a decir que le gustaba mucho… y que el beso con Sakura no había sido de verdad. Que él me quiere a mí y yo le dije que también me gustaba…

Sasuke escuchó eso… y comenzó a enojarse y a llorar.

–No llores Hinata – dijo Neji abrazándola – vámonos a casa.

–No, Neji… no quiero ir a casa. Quiero quedarme aquí hasta que pueda arreglar las cosas con Sasuke. Porque yo le dije a Naruto que lo que sentía por él sólo era una pequeña atracción física… pero que yo amaba a Sasuke. Yo amo a Sasuke. Lo amo… le dije que yo quería estar con Sasuke, no con él. Por favor… ayúdame. Yo lo amo, Neji. Lo amo. Él es mi todo. ¿Qué hago?

–Ya se arreglará todo. No te preocupes. Vámonos a casa. ¿Sí? – dijo Neji tomándole la mano y empezando a caminar.

Hinata no quería irse de ahí. Pero sus pies comenzaron a avanzar sin que ella quisiese. Sabía que no podía quedarse ahí toda la vida esperando a que Sasuke la perdonase… pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Estaba dispuesta a esperarlo.

--

Sasuke escuchó todo lo que Hinata dijo. Sabía que ella no podía engañarlo de aquella manera. Pero no quería ir con ella. Porque seguía enojado.

--

Pasaron semanas desde que Sasuke y Hinata no se hablaban. A ambos les dolía… siempre que Hinata intentaba explicarle lo que había pasado a Sasuke, éste la ignoraba o llegaba Naruto y Sasuke se iba.

Hinata tenía el corazón roto, al igual que Sasuke. Ya no podía más. Tenía que decirle de alguna manera que lo amaba.

Pero él seguía sin hacerle caso. Y se cansó. Así que comenzó a salir con Naruto. Porque él se lo había pedido y ella aceptó.

Ella no estaba enamorada de Naruto. Ella sólo quería correr hacia los brazos de Sasuke. Pero tampoco quería demostrarle que era débil. Porque él le enseñó a no serlo. Y no iba a dejar que la viera perder.

--

Hinata a pesar de tener vario tiempo con Naruto… todas las noches escribía sobre Sasuke en su diario. Y escribió una canción para Sasuke y pensaba cantársela.

Le pidió ayuda a Ten-ten porque ella sabía tocar el piano y le ayudó a ponerle una bonita melodía a su canción.

Pero ahora pensaba cómo ingeniárselas para cantársela.

--

Para suerte de Hinata… en la escuela, su maestro les dijo que tenían clase libre. Les había dejado de tarea que hicieran una exposición sobre lo que quisieran o que dijeran un poema, lo que quisieran. Y Hinata iba a presentar su canción.

--

–A ver, pase por favor joven Uchiha.

–Hmp… yo voy a decir un pequeño poema – sacó una hoja de papel y comenzó a leer :

_Ellos tienen razón esa felicidad  
al menos con mayúscula no existe  
ah pero si existiera con minúscula  
seria semejante a nuestra breve presoledad._

_Después de la alegría viene la soledad  
después de la plenitud viene la soledad  
después del amor viene la soledad._

_Ya se que es una pobre deformación  
pero lo cierto es que en ese durable  
minuto uno se siente solo en el mundo._

_Sin asideros, sin pretextos  
sin abrazos, sin rencores  
sin las cosas que unen o separan  
y en es sola manera de estar solo  
ni siquiera uno se apiada de uno mismo._

_Los datos objetivos son como sigue._

_Hay diez centímetros de silencio  
entre tus manos y mis manos una  
frontera de palabras no dichas  
entre tus labios y mis labios  
y algo que brilla así de triste  
entre tus ojos y mis ojos claro  
que la soledad no viene sola…_

…_Después de la alegría  
Después de la plenitud  
Después del amor  
Viene la soledad…_

_(Fragmento de poema Soledad de Mario Benedetti)_

–Muy bien joven Uchiha… puede tomar asiento – dijo el profesor.

Todos estaban maravillados por el poema del Uchiha y aplaudieron… menos Hinata. Sentía que no iba a poder cantar la canción. Pero trató de esforzarse y lo logró.

–Ahora… veamos… pase usted señorita Hyuuga – indicó el profesor.

–Sí– dijo Hinata.

– ¿Qué es lo que tiene pensado?

–Una canción… Ten-ten me ayudará con el piano.

–Bueno... puedes comenzar.

Y Hinata empezó a cantar:

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away;  
'cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people, and sometimes we change our minds.  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._

_Music starts playing' like the end of a sad movie,  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.  
Cause its tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
now I don't know what to be without you around._

_And we know it's never simple, never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,_

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
But people are people,  
And sometimes it doesn't work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out._

_And we know it's never simple, never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,_

_And I can't breathe without you,  
But I have to,  
breathe without you,  
But I have to._

_It's two a.m. feeling' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me.  
It's two a.m. feeling like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me._

_And we know it's never simple, never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me._

_I can't breathe without you,  
But I have to,  
breathe without you,  
But I have to._

_Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)_

_**(Breathe – Taylor Swift)**_

Hinata terminó de cantar la canción y salió corriendo del salón. Sasuke se sentía de lo peor y Naruto estaba enojado.

Hinata corrió hasta su casa. Se metió a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama. Comenzó a llorar, abrazó a su almohada… y se quedó dormida.

* * *

**_lo sé... talvez pésimo.. pero quería que la continuación fuese diferente a lo que ya habían leído... digánme qué les parecen :D.. plis.!!_**


	11. Nada Queda

"_Te digo adiós…Si acaso te quiero todavía  
Quizás no he de olvidarte... Pero te digo adiós  
No sé si me quisiste... No sé si te quería  
O tal vez nos quisimos demasiado los dos."  
- José Ángel Buesa._

* * *

**Se busca un amigo.**

_Cap. 11 / Nada Queda._

El teléfono sonaba. Hinata pensaba que era en su sueño hasta que se despertó y lo siguió escuchando. Contestó somnolienta y enojada ya que el día anterior había sido de lo peor. Y seguía un tanto confundida.

– ¿Bueno? – dijo Hinata.

–_Hinata… que bueno que contestas._

–¿Quién habla? – preguntó Hinata confundida.

–_Soy Sakura. Bueno… eso realmente no importa. Tengo algo importante que decirte. Es que Sasuke quiere hablar contigo y te está esperando en el páramo donde están los columpios. Me dijo que tú sabes cuál. _

–¿Estás segura que él te dijo eso? – preguntó Sakura.

–_¡Sí, pero corre que es urgente! ¡No puede esperar a decirte lo que tiene pensado! – le dijo Sakura desesperada por la otra línea. _

–Voy para allá.

Hinata se apresuró a arreglarse y a ponerse lo mejor que podía, puesto que sabía que las cosas con Sasuke al fin se solucionarían. Pero no sabía lo que en realidad le esperaba.

--

Ahí estaba Sasuke esperándola. Sabía que su plan resultaría y ambos estarían juntos otra vez. Estaba totalmente desesperado. Ya quería verla.

–¡Hola Sasuke-kun!

–¿Hinata? – volteó Sasuke pero para su desgracia no era ella, sino su peor pesadilla.

–Hola, Sakura. ¿Le dijiste a Hinata?

–Sí no te preocupes, ya viene para acá… pero ¿por qué tanta urgencia?

–No, por nada… quería decirle unas cosas.

–¿Te gusta Hinata? – preguntó Sakura… ella sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado entre esos dos. Pero ella y Naruto tenían planeado separarlos para siempre y su plan iba a la perfección. Nada podría fallarles.

Naruto quería que Hinata se olvidara de Sasuke al igual que Sakura quería que Sasuke se olvidara de Hinata y se fijara solamente en ella.

–No… sólo… quería decirle algo – dijo Sasuke tratando de evitar a Sakura.

--

Hinata lucía realmente hermosa. E iba caminando feliz por el camino hacia el páramo. Naruto la estaba esperando ahí… pero estaba escondido, porque quería estar ahí cuando viera que Sasuke estaba besando a su "amiga" Sakura y se diera cuenta de que él ya la había olvidado.

Hinata vio a Sasuke… estaba ahí con Sakura. Pero no quiso hacer ruido para llegar y sorprenderlo. Pero la sorprendida fue otra.

–Bueno… si no te gusta… entonces no te molestará que haga esto –Sakura al ver a Hinata… lo besó.

Hinata al verlos besándose, sintió cómo su mundo ahora si se derrumbaba por completo. Sus esperanzas se habían ido.

"_Sólo… sólo me citó para que lo viera besándose con Sakura… ¡Por Dios! ¡Con Sakura!... soy una tonta." _Pensó Hinata.

Cuando iba a salir corriendo, alguien tomó su brazo.

–Naruto… – dijo Hinata sorprendida.

–Hinata, lo vi todo. Yo había ido a buscarte a tu casa y te vi cuando salías. Quería llevarte a un lugar pero preferí seguirte. Lo siento. –dijo Naruto abrazándola – sé que aún lo querías. Pero… ¿cómo puedes querer a alguien tan tonto como Sasuke que ya ni siquiera te recuerda y se besa con alguien que dice ser tu _'amiga'_?

–Naruto… yo… yo no lo amo más – dijo Hinata mintiendo.

–Bueno… lo mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí.

--

–¿Qué es lo que haces? – gritó Sasuke a Sakura. Estaba enojado por lo que había hecho.

–¿Qué tiene? Me gustas. – dijo Sakura riéndose.

–Pero tú no me gustas… a mi me gusta…

–¿Quién? ¿Hinata?... vamos, olvídala ya. Ella está con Naruto. Ella ya no te ama. ¿Qué clase de persona lastima así a quien ama? Si yo te amara, nunca me hubiera ido con Naruto. ¿O tu que opinas?

–Opino que lo mejor será que te calles

Sakura se fue y Sasuke se quedó esperando a Hinata, pero ésta nunca llegó. Así que se dirigió a su casa. Creyó que lo mejor sería que se encontraran en la escuela y ahí arreglaran sus problemas.

--

Al siguiente día en el salón de clases. El maestro había terminado de dar su clase y era hora de la salida. Sasuke pensó que sería el mejor momento ya que Naruto se había salido y Hinata ya estaba por irse también y la agarró del brazo.

–Hinata, ¿podemos hablar?

–Claro, Sasuke. Dime. ¿De qué te gustaría hablar? ¿De la horrible clase de hoy? ¿Del clima? Ha estado haciendo un poco de frío ¿no?... ¿O acaso te gustaría hablar de la comida? ¿Sabes? Mi plato favorito ahora es ramen… igual que el de Naruto. ¿No es genial? ¿Sabías que a Ino ya no le gustas y ahora está con Shikamaru? Hacen una linda pareja… Y… – Hinata no paraba de hablar… estaba hablando como si fuera neurótica. Pero en realidad no quería hablar con Sasuke porque aún seguía molesta con él.

– ¡Hinata! ¡Cálmate! Yo quería hablar de otra cosa.

–Habla…

–Lo que pasa es que… cuando cantaste aquella canción. Me di cuenta de que si me quieres y de que yo también te quiero. Y me gustaría que lo volviéramos a intentar.

–Ja… – Hinata soltó aquella pequeña risita como sarcasmo. "_¿qué lo volviéramos a intentar? ¡Por favor! ¡Si ayer estabas disfrutándote a Sakura! ¿Y ahora me pides que lo volvamos a intentar? Qué idiota"_ pensó Hinata.

–¿Por qué te ríes? –decía Sasuke ingenuamente.

–Sasuke… yo… yo ya no te amo. Creo que lo que viví contigo sólo fue la emoción del "primer amor" o no sé. Siento que sólo fue un juego tonto en el que los dos caímos. Creímos que estábamos enamorados y no era verdad. ¿Recuerdas que a mí me gustaba Naruto? Es cierto. Él me gusta y lo que siento por ti no es lo mismo que siento por él. Era mejor cuando tú y yo éramos amigos. Lo siento Sasuke. Y perdón si creíste que la canción era para ti… pero no Sasuke. Yo no te amo. Yo amo a Naruto. Él es lindo, comprensivo y también me ama y no lo voy a defraudar… de verdad lo siento, Sasuke.

–Pero… –Naruto no dejó que Sasuke terminara su frase ya que llegó por Hinata.

–Hinata, te estaba buscando. Nos tenemos que ir. ¿Recuerdas lo que te comenté el otro día, bonita? – dijo agarrando sus mejillas para después darle un beso en los labios.

Hinata correspondió el beso, aunque en realidad no lo quería hacer. Pero su corazón latía con dolor por la mentira que le dijo a Sasuke. Pero no podía perdonarlo. No podía.

–Ah… hola Sasuke. – dijo Naruto a Sasuke.

–Hmp –Sasuke decidió irse. Y ahora estaba completamente seguro de que Hinata era una tonta. Era una mentirosa y una egoísta. Porque nunca pensó en él ni en lo que le dijo.

Y creyó que lo mejor sería irse de ahí. De aquel lugar. Y así lo hizo. Se fue… se fue a un lugar donde nadie lo conociera. Para olvidarla a ella… y para que ella lo olvidara completamente. Porque estaba consciente que de el amor de Hinata hacia él… ya nada queda.

* * *

**_Qué tal el capítulo? Plis díganme qué les pareción. Por favor! .. Bueno.. graciias por leer._**


	12. Cosas Olvidadas

_Cómo vivir sin verte,  
si lejos de tu sol no se vivir.  
–Eladia Blazquez_

* * *

**Se busca un amigo.**

_Cap. 12 / Cosas Olvidadas._

Era el siguiente día de clases y Hinata estaba preocupada porque Sasuke no llegaba y si el maestro llegaba antes… no lo dejaría pasar y no lo vería en todo el día.

–Buenos días – dijo entrando el profesor.

"_Maldición, Sasuke. ¿Dónde estarás?" _Se preguntaba Hinata.

–Les tengo una mala noticia.

Parecía que el profesor leyera los pensamientos de Hinata porque el les iba a decir, no dónde se encontraba Sasuke, pero sí que él ya no estaría más en Konoha.

–El alumno Sasuke Uchiha ya no estará más con nosotros. Al menos este año. Puesto que se ha tenido que ir por razones personales.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por aquella noticia. Hinata no lo podía creer.

"_Sasuke… ¿Sasuke se fue? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? No creo que fuera por lo que le dije. Pero no encuentro otra razón para que él quisiera irse. Debo de estar soñando. Apuesto a que ahora despertaré. ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!... ¿A quién engaño? No estoy soñando… pero de seguro es una broma. Sasuke no pudo haberse ido. No es tan cobarde como para huir… o al menos eso creo." _Pensaba Hinata.

--

Al finalizar las clases, Hinata fue a la casa de Sasuke. Intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada… hasta que recordó dónde estaba su llave: arriba de la puerta.

–¡Diablos, no alcanzo! – decía Hinata quejándose. Así que empezó a saltar y la llave cayó. _"Bien" _pensó.

Abrió la puerta y vio que no era mentira. Que Sasuke realmente se había ido. La casa donde alguna vez estuvo con él, donde alguna vez Sasuke la animó, donde Sasuke la había hecho reír, donde habían jugado, donde habían hecho de todo… estaba más que vacía. Habían algunas cosas en la casa, pero se sentía que estaba vacía.

Hinata se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke, abrió los cajones de su escritorio, pero ya no había nada. Había dejado su cama, alguno que otra basura tirada en el suelo… pero no se percató de una pluma que había tirada y cuando empezó a caminar hacia la cama… se tropezó.

"_¿Por qué todo me tiene que salir mal?" _pensaba mientras seguía tirada en el suelo y sobándose la cabeza porque se había golpeado.

Justo antes de que pensara en levantarse, se dio cuenta de que debajo de la cama había una caja y la sacó.

"_Se le ha olvidado a Sasuke esta caja. De seguro no es nada importante… veamos que hay ahí." _Hinata abrió la caja y vio que había una piedra y la sacó. _"¿Para qué una piedra?" _Después sacó un libro y vio que era un cuento de esos para niños "_De seguro este se lo leía su mamá, cuando estaba pequeño" _Luego encontró alguno que otro dibujo, un lápiz y un montón de cosas.

Pero para su sorpresa, al final de la caja, encontró una flor marchita y una carta. La carta tenía un mal aspecto. Como si el la hubiese tirado y luego recogido, achicharrado y después aplanado… de esas veces que quieres deshacerte de algo pero no estás realmente decidido y lo vuelves a guardar.

Sacó aquella carta y guardó todo lo que ya había sacado. Cerró la cajita y la abrazó. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leer la carta que decía así:

_**Querida Hinata:**_

_**Tantos recuerdos se me vienen ahora que estás tan lejos de mi alcance. Quisiera decirte tantas cosas, no escribírtelas… pero tiene que ser así. Porque tú y yo ya no nos hablamos y ahora veo que eres feliz con quien deseabas, con Naruto. Y por miles de veces que te dije que era un tonto, terminaste con él. Qué suerte ha de tener aquel baka… tiene a la mejor mujer que he conocido. **_

_**No sabes cómo me gustaría correr a tus brazos y decirte que está bien, que toda va a estar bien y que tú y yo seguiremos siendo amigos. Pero no puedo ser tu amigo si estoy enamorado de ti y tú tienes a Naruto. Porque estas ganas de besarte no se me van a ir aunque lo intentes. Porque te amo Hinata. Y lo sabes. En ti busqué una amiga y encontré mas que eso… encontré el amor de mi vida.**_

"_Yo pensé lo mismo… yo buscaba una amigo, pero encontré algo más que un amigo… pero te fuiste y eso te hace un tonto… un tonto porque deberías de saber que yo también te amo" pensó la ojiblanca._

_**Hinata… ya no sé qué hacer si tú no estás a mi lado. Soy un total desastre desde que no nos hablamos. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Pero veo en tus ojos que tal vez ya no sientes lo mismo. Lo siento si te ignoro. No lo hago porque quiero, sino porque ya no quiero que me lastimes. Ya no quiero que te lastimes. Sé perfectamente que es mejor así. Que es mejor ignorarte y así ya no pienso en ti… pero cuando estás cerca… ¿Qué puedo decirte? **_

_**Apuesto a que debes de saber lo que es el amor gracias a Naruto. **_

_**¿Sabes que es lo peor de este asunto? Que cada que trato de pensar en mi futuro… en tu futuro… en NUESTRO futuro, que tal vez regresaremos, siempre llega a mi mente la imagen de Naruto y tú besándose. No puedo arruinar tu felicidad. Perdóname. Perdóname Hinata. Algún día encontraré la manera de olvidarme de ti, pero primero quisiera que te olvidases de mí. **_

"_¿Encontrar la manera de hacer que te olvides de mi? ¿Por qué? ¡Si tú siempre estas en mis pensamientos! ¡Ah!... ¿Por qué fuiste tan egoísta?" _Hinata pensaba mientras leía la carta.

_**Pero si supieras las ganas que tengo ahora de abrazarte… de besarte. No te imaginas. Cuando probé tus labios por primera vez, no encontré nada mejor que eso. Y guardaré ese sabor para toda la vida. Te amo. **_

"_Si me amases no te hubieras ido"_

_**Ahora te deseo simplemente felicidad. Sé que nunca leerás esto. Sé que nunca podrás oler esta flor que tanto quise darte simplemente porque su olor me recordaba al tuyo. Porque su esencia es igual a la tuya. Porque era lo único que me quedaba de ti. **_

"_Eres un tonto, Sasuke" _pensó Hinata "_un tonto… por no guardar tus cosas bien… porque ahora estoy leyendo lo que pensaste que nunca leería y mírame. Estoy destrozada ahora… y tú te has ido. Eres un tonto"_

_**Ya no puedo… no puedo seguir escribiéndote esto. Porque ya no quiero que sigas en mi mente. Mi linda Hinata. Siempre serás mi primer amor…**_

_**Te ama y siempre te amará, Sasuke.**_

Hinata arrugó aquella hoja y empezó a llorar. Ya estaba harta de llorar y llorar. Salió de la casa de Sasuke y se dirigió al bosque… donde estaba el árbol donde se habían comenzado a hablar. Pensando que estaría ahí… pero como ya lo había presentido, no estaba.

–¿Dónde estás?... Sasuke, regresa… regresa por favor. Regresa. – Hinata gritaba desconsolada. Sabía que no habría nadie que la consolara mejor que Sasuke. Ya nada tenía sentido.

Lloró hasta que ya no hubiese más lágrimas, recostada en aquel árbol. Sabía que él realmente se había ido… y tal vez nunca regresaría. Había sido su culpa, culpa de Naruto, culpa de Sasuke, culpa de Sakura. Culpa de todo el mundo. Pero no podía arreglarlo ya. Ya era demasiado tarde. Se quedó ahí, dejando que el mundo se derrumbara, dejando que sus sueños se destruyeran, dejando que su amor se desvaneciera, que sus lágrimas se fueran con el viento… se quería quedar ahí… hasta que el mundo se acabase, para así no sentir nunca más, para así no recordar más aquellas cosas olvidadas. Esas tontas cosas olvidadas que venían de repente, todo porque él… Sasuke, se había ido.

La abandono sin siquiera pensar en que ella le mintió. ¿Qué no vio que en sus ojos aún había amor? Ella sabía que aún le importaba. Que se fue por cobarde a enfrentarla una vez más. Pero sabía también… que ya no tenía sentido pensar en él. Al fin y al cabo… él no regresaría jamás.

* * *

**_Creo q subi un poco rapido este cap... pero bueno..., la inspiración llegó rápido gracias a mi amiga... y así que mejor lo subí antes de que se me fuera... haha n__n... espero y les guste!_**


	13. Remodelandome

Benditos los que olvidan,  
aunque tropiecen con la  
misma piedra.  
-Nitzsche.

* * *

**Se busca un amigo.**

_Cap 13 / Remodelándome._

Los días pasaban y Hinata parecía empeorar. No le importaba nada. Se encerraba en su cuarto, sin comer, sin hablar, sin decir ni una palabra.

Hinata había llegado a su casa después de ir a la escuela, no saludo a nadie y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto, a encerrarse como era costumbre.

Neji estaba muy preocupado, realmente no sabía qué podía hacer por ella. La quería mucho y le dolía verla así, pero sabía que Sasuke era el único que podía hacerla realmente feliz.

Neji tocó a la puerta de Hinata – Hinata, ¿no necesitas nada? ¿No quieres comer? – preguntó Neji.

-No, no tengo ganas de comer, gracias – dijo Hinata lo más amablemente que pudo.

Ella estaba recostada bocabajo en su cama, abrazando su almohada. Se sentía completamente sola, abandonada. Sólo pensaba en él. En su primer y último amor, como ella creía que sería.

Sasuke estaba de la misma manera que Hinata. No quería hablar con nadie a pesar de que estaba en un nuevo lugar y se había propuesto empezar una nueva vida. Ella siempre estaba en su mente. Sólo pensaba en regresar y pedirle perdón hasta que ella aceptase sus disculpas. Sólo quería llegar y abrazarla y besarle y que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

Ambos sabían que no pasaría nunca, que sus mundos estaban a punto de derrumbarse, simplemente porque no sabían nada de ellos.

Sentían lo mismo sin saberlo. Pensaban en el otro sin darse cuenta y sin quererlo a cada momento. Se imaginaban una reconciliación y lo bueno que sería; pero al mismo tiempo su instinto pesimista les decía que eso nunca podría ser posible, que había muchas cosas que los alejaban.

Empezaron a hacer sus vidas por separado, por mucho que les pesara, cada uno yendo a la escuela, después trabajando, teniendo un poco de diversión con algunos amigos, pero siempre pensando el uno en el otro.

Con el paso del tiempo empezaron a recordarse mutuamente como algo hermoso, pero nada más que eso, como algo que fue muy bueno pero efímero.

Sus vidas comenzaron a tomar sentido, Sasuke terminó su carrera como Ingeniero Arquitecto y Hinata su licenciatura en Arte; ambas carreras eran tan distintas como ellos mismos, pero unidas por una cosa: El Arte, así como el amor y cariño los unía a ellos.

Durante mucho tiempo no supieron que fue del otro y que pasaba en sus vidas, aunque seguían deseándose lo mejor e imaginando que tal vez habrían encontrado a alguien mejor que ellos, que los amara de verdad y con quien si pudieran ser felices.

Con estas ideas en su cabeza empezaron a olvidarse y a dejarse ir el uno al otro.

Y aunque en sus vidas hubo personas que fueron importantes, no hubo nunca nadie que realmente marcara un cambio en sus vidas, cualquiera era sólo pasajera, y aunque ya no se recordaban el uno al otro tan intensamente, aún lo hacían, pero sólo como un pequeño romance de la adolescencia.

Era casi el final de enero, y aún hacia tanto frío que era necesario poner calefacción en las casas para mantener una temperatura agradable. Era, también, tiempo de tulipanes, la flor que encontró Hinata el día que se fue Sasuke. A ella siempre le habían gustado esas flores aunque a partir de ese día había dejado comprarlas, se habían vuelto un recuerdo poco agradable para ella.

Ese día se encontró una flor tirada en la calle, estaba ya, un poco marchita, pero aún así seguía siendo hermosa.

Eso, pensó ella, era un buen indicio de que sería un buen día. Así que por fin se decidió a hablar a la agencia de Interiores y pedir la remodelación que había estado deseando desde que compró ese viejo departamento en el centro de la ciudad.

Así que llamó y pidió, a la señorita que le contestó, que alguien fuera a revisar y a idear con ella las remodelaciones necesarias. Acordaron por fin una visita a su departamento para el siguiente fin de semana.

Y así llegó el sábado, Hinata estaba acostada en un sillón de su casa esperando a que llegara, por fin, el encargado de la agencia para afinar los detalles de la remodelación. Eran las 11:12 y habían quedado de verse a las 11:30, así que empezó a anotar todas las ideas que había tenido, tal vez el encargado podría orientarla.

Por fin dieron las 11:30 y unos segundos después tocaron el timbre. Al abrir no pudo ver enseguida al encargado de la agencia, pues este estaba un poco enredado con su abrigo, su portafolio y su portaplanos. Mientras acomodaba sus cosas le dijo:

-Buenas tardes. Es extraño pero hace un momento me encontré con este tulipán, – dijo entregándole la flor- creo que será un buen día.

Fue en ese momento cuando el encargado levantó la cara y pudo reconocer esos bien conocidos ojos blancos...


End file.
